This invention relates generally to screen doors and mounting means therefor and more particularly to foldable screen door systems particularly useful with screen enclosures for campers and the like.
Screen enclosures for use with campers and the like are currently in wide use however the entry systems available for use with such enclosures are unsatisfactory. One such system employs a floor to ceiling zipper through which passage is difficult for children and less agile individuals. The zipper system is also inconvenient to open, pass through and reclose for those who are carrying articles. Further, due to such difficulty the entry remains open longer than for ordinary doors and the longer the opening is uncovered the more insects will find their way into the enclosure thereby defeating the enclosure's usefulness.
Although it has been proposed to use a knock-down frame detachably connected to a tent wall opening and to pivotably mount a door to the frame this involves the assembly and disassembly of a number of component parts each time the tent or other enclosure is moved with the concomitant problems of securely and safely stowing the separate parts. Further, an excessive amount of time is required to sort out the parts, particularly if the parts have been in storage for a fairly long period of time, e.g. over the winter season, and to figure out how the parts are supposed to be assembled. Another problem with this system is that in disassembling the system and stowing the separate parts there is a danger of losing one or more components which could easily render the system useless until a replacement part can be obtained.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an entry system which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art systems mentioned above, one which is easy to set up, use, remove and stow.
The above and other objects, advantages and features of this invention will be more fully understood when considered in conjunction with the following detailed description and drawings.